


Watercolor Lessons

by apurochi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, dis dat gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: Yusuke has been teaching Akira how to paint.





	Watercolor Lessons

akira doesn't even wait for yusuke to put his bag down before he kisses him. he just leans forward, letting it linger and probably feeling yusuke freeze under him before closing his eyes. it feels good.

yusuke doesn't mention it later when they're sitting by each other in the sofa and chair, sorting through art materials and setting them on the table. yusuke is taping some paper to board, masking off the edges of it carefully. he inspects it for a few seconds before he decides he's finished.

"if you prepared it properly, the few hours we were at school should have been enough time for the paper to stretch," he says, getting up to help akira retrieve it. "in any case, I've set up two more boards to dry overnight." akira's hand grazes his as they pull on the board behind the couch. akira takes hold of the board and puts it down against the table. yusuke remains standing.

"are you by chance interested in me?" he asks, and akira looks up from setting up the easel to flash him a smile that approximates _what could've possibly given you that idea?_  as he stands and brushes the dust off his jeans, not in short supply in the intimate space of the attic.

"I wouldn't mind if you are," yusuke responds, but akira is moving like he's not even listening to him. he leans forward again, and this time yusuke can feel those same fingers brush against his ear as akira wraps arms around his neck to close the distance. yusuke is sure akira can hear his heart as it beats recklessly, and his mind wanders to akira's novice watercolor technique: gentle, smooth and filled with promise, much like the kiss.


End file.
